The 13th Chronicles: Season 1
by TheFanDoctor24
Summary: After The 12th Doctor regenerates, He/She crash-lands in Houston,TX and meets some new companions and soon they start traveling the stars. But a secret power is coming to the universe with a secret master. There are multiple OCs.


**_Well, this is the first part of the first "episode". I'm still trying to update this but then I decided to at least give everyone a little taste of what is happening. Hope everyone likes what I Have so far._**

* * *

12th to 13th

The Doctor takes off in his tardis leaving Bill on earth. He stumbles to the other side of the console, like he's injured, and sees a man in a black coat. "Hello Doctor." the cloaked figure said. "So, It's time. For me to die, right" The Doctor said. "Your time has come. You must regenerate Doctor" The cloaked figure said. The Doctor walks over to the ledge and grabs it."Well then, I guess it is, ... but I could have done just a few more adventures" He said. "I wish that I could had have more wonderful times and adventures. I mean I still had a few more years left in me." The Doctor continued. "But I guess somethings can go. Maybe It is time. So l guess I'll just take it head on, right" The Doctor lectured.

There was a long moment of silence. "Goodbye, Doctor" The cloaked figure replied as it disappears. Then he stumbles to the console and pulls a lever. The Tardis then enters the time vortex. Then The Doctor looks at his hand and sees it glowing gold. "Goodbye. Goodbye Bill. It's time for me to go. Please don't cry. There's no need to cry. We need to change sometimes and ... I must change." The Doctor said as he starts to cry. " I may have made some mistakes … and I might not have been a good man but still remember who I am. I may be gone but you … you will always remember me. So please, remember the good times we had … and I'll be there, just with a new face. So, remember me. But now … It is time for me to say goodbye. Goodbye … River" The Doctor said as he walked to the top of the stairs.

Then his hands and arms start to glow. A few seconds later, his head starts to glow. He looks down at his hands and then remembers, Clara. The adventures they had together, and how she remembered him. "I guess I am … a Good-" The Doctor realized. Then golden energy is blasted through his arms, hands, and head.

His whole body is engulfed in this energy. Then his face and body began to morph into a shorter 30 year old woman with long, rough hazel brown hair and green eyes. Then energy stops engulfing the Doctor's body and she looks at her hands confused. Then she gets a pain in the lower torso and she grabs it. "Oh, that's new. Feels tingling." The Doctor said. Then she starts squishing her inner organs and says "New organs. Really". Then she notices her voice and feels her throat. "Oooo, Higher voice and British. Interesting" she continued."Hands" The Doctor said as she grabbed her hands and looks at them.

They were white, less hairy, and had a bit longer nails. "Oh, smaller but other then that they're fine" she commented. "The hair though … A lot more longer than usual" She said as she grabs her hair. Then the tardis starts to crash and The Doctor then gets to the console control. "Ohhhh, no no no no no no no, don't do that" The Doctor said as she tries to stop it. "What's wrong. Space time anomaly, Dalek ship, in a bad mood. What is it" The Doctor continued as she pulls a switch and the console explodes. As the ship crashes back on earth and The Doctor holds on to the console, still pulling switches and pressing buttons, The Doctor yells sarcastically "What a great day it is".

* * *

A woman with orangish and reddish hair opens the fridge and makes a sandwich while humming. After she makes it, she goes outside in her backyard. When she sits down, she looks up to the sky and hears someone behind her. "Hey ummm… what you doing, Chloe " the person said from behind. Chloe turns around and sees a guy who is a bit shorter than her with brown hair and grey eyes. He also had glasses and was not muscular. "Oh, just looking at the stars. You know, the usual" Chloe continued. There was a moment of silence. "Have you ever wonder what it's like out there, Jamie" Chloe asked.

"You mean space. I really am not sure about that. I think it's best not to think about it" Jamie responded. "Oh come on. Haven't you been a bit curious" Chloe said as she ate the sandwich. "Nah, I like it here where the view is fine. Well….umm, make sure you get time to study, ok" Jamie told Chloe. "No problem" Chloe said with her mouth full. Jamie walks back inside as Chloe looks at the starry night. "I wonder …." Chloe whispered. Then Chloe sees a shooting star pass by and says "I wish I could explore out there".Then she sees that the shooting star is a blue police box that crashes down in the backyard forest.

"Oh my god" Chloe said as she gets up and heads toward the crash site. She sees the box in one piece and sees that it looks like as if it didn't crash except for the scratch marks and some dust. "Ummm, is anyone there? If there is someone, do you need help" Chloe asked worryingly. A few minutes later, the door opens and smoke comes out of it with a woman in baggy, torn clothes. "Well, looks like I'm gonna be stuck here for a while" the woman said to herself. Then she sees Chloe and says "Oh, hello there. Sorry about the mess". When Chloe saw her, she was speechless and confused. She asked herself 'how could she have been in there without a scratch'.

"Hey, by the way, what's your name" the woman asked. "Oh, ummm..I'm Chloe Levon" Chloe replied. "Oh, That's a nice name, rolls off the tongue." the woman told Chloe. "So, I'm The Doctor. Just The Doctor" The Doctor said. Then The Doctor starts to get dizzy and starts to fall."Oh, you ok?" Chloe asked as she caught The Doctor. "Yup, just the regeneration" The Doctor responded. "The what" Chloe asked. The Doctor then continues "Nevermind. Where and when am I?". "Houston, 2018" Chloe answered still confused. "Ooo, That's a very nice place especially now" The Doctor said interested.

Chloe leads The Doctor inside and Jamie sees her. "Ummmm, Who's that" Jamie asked. "I'm The Doctor" The Doctor replied. "Doctor Who" Jamie asked. The Doctor ignores him and asks "What's your name?". "Ummm, Jamie Vellar" Jamie said confused. "Oh that's a niccc..." The Doctor said as she fell asleep. "Oh, umm..need some help?" Jamie asked. "Well…..yeah sure" Chloe replied. Then Jamie helps Chloe carry The Doctor to the upstair guest room. "So, who's this? A friend?" Jamie asked as they lay The Doctor down on the bed.

"I don't know her. She just fell from the sky in a blue box" Chloe responded. "W-what" Jamie said confused and hesitant . "Yeah. Don't believe me, go see outside" Chloe responded. Jamie cautiously walked towards the window and opened the curtains to see the crashed blue box. "Ok, I believe you" Jamie replied. "Good, you go see if you can move it and I'll meet you down there." Chloe told Jamie. Jamie walks downstairs as Chloe gets some clothes for The Doctor. Then she follows Jamie to help him.

The next day, The Doctor wakes up dizzy and gets up from the bed to see the clothes Chloe left her. She grabs it and sees a note that she starts to read. " 'I hope that my clothes will fit you. If not, please tell me. -Chloe' " The Doctor said out loud. "Um, Why would these-" She said as she looked in the mirror. "Oh. Nooo I'm a …" The Doctor said curiously as she looked down. She gasped as she saw that now she had two bumps on her chest that was small but noticeable. "... female. Blimey, that's new" She continued.

Then she notices her hair colour and yells "Oh come on!". A minute later, Jamie enters the room with his eyes covered and says "Are you okay?". "Look. Look at my hair" The Doctor said. Jamie slowly uncovers his eyes to see The Doctor holding a strand of hair in front of her face, says "...the colour". "What about it" Jamie replied. "It's not ginger. I mean after all these regenerations, I have never ever had ginger hair-" The Doctor lectured. She continues on how it is ridiculous that she hasn't been a ginger yet until she realized that she was monologuing about hair colour.

"Oh, sorry about that. So you are…" The Doctor said politely. "Y-You don't remember me. I'm Jami-". "OH, right. Jamie Veller. Well nice to meet you. So where's your friend?" The Doctor asked. "Asleep. Usually she helps me with breakfast but thanks to you we slept a bit late trying to get that blue box inside the garage and she's a pretty heavy sleeper" Jamie said tired.

"Oh, talking about that, I am hungry." The Doctor said excitedly as she goes pass Jamie and downstairs into the kitchen. Then she notices the house. She notices that it was a small two story house with a kitchen, living room, and small garage in the bottom floor and three bedrooms with a bathroom in the top floor. "Umm, Do-Doctor I think It's best for you to get some, um … less torn clothes on" Jamie uncomfortably said. Then The Doctor noticed that her clothes were torn and that her hips were showing. She also noticed that she had a skinny hourglass figure.

"Oh, One, Is this how it feels to be in a body like this. Strangely feels good and refreshing but weird, could be because it's been awhile since I've been in a young body" The Doctor said as she started to stretch her arms and legs. "Also, it's just my hips. You don't have to be embarrassed" The Doctor said with a smirk. Jamie was still flustered and uncomfortable. "And two, Those clothes were, not to insult your friend, rubbish" The Doctor told Jamie jokingly.

"Um, are you sure that you don't want new clothes" Jamie asked. "After I get some food" The Doctor answered. She heads towards the fridge and opens it. "umm, wait you can't - " Jamie said. Then The Doctor starts going through the fridge to find something to eat. " oh chocolate bar" The Doctor said as she took a bite. Then she spits it out immediately and says "disgusting". She proceeds to throw it over her shoulder and continues with what she is doing. Chloe wakes up and walks downstairs to see The Doctor raiding the fridge. "Is she-" Chloe responded as a container of applesauce flies by Jamie's and Chloe's head. "HEY" Chloe yelled. "Sorry about that" The Doctor said as she grabs a bowl of mashed potatoes, carrots, and some ketchup. "Um, What are you-" Jamie asked The Doctor. The she puts the carrots in the mashed potatoes as she covers it in ketchup. Jamie and Chloe look at each other confused and shocked. Then she throws away the ketchup and gets a fork and takes a bite. Her face lights up and takes another bite. Then she looks at them and asks "Want some?". Jamie and Chloe looks at The Doctor in response.

A minute later, Jamie, Chloe, and The Doctor are sitting at a table with The Doctor finishing the mashed potatoes. "So, How did you get here?" Chloe asked. "Tardis crashed" The Doctor responded. "What's a Tardis" Jamie asked curiously. "Well It's an acronym, which I'll get to later, but It's my ship, spaceship to be more specific" The Doctor responded. "It's a spaceship" Jamie said surprised. "REALLY" Chloe excitedly said. "Yes, about that acronym-" The Doctor said as she grabs her chest in pain.

"Oh my god" Chloe yelled. "Do you need-" Jamie said worriedly. "Don't worry just - REVERSE THE POLARITY OF THE NEUTRON FLOW" The Doctor said in pain. Then The Doctor falls out of the chair and stands up in pain. "Just give me some - JELLY BABIES?" The Doctor said as she flinches back. Jamie and Chloe kept getting scared every minute. "I need - NO MORE, GALLIFREY STANDS" The Doctor said as her arm flinches. "D-Do you need some -" Jamie asked. " No, I'm do - FANTASTIC" She said in pain. "Are you -" Chloe asked. "ROOM, need roo - ALLON-ZY" The Doctor replied throwing herself into the wall. Both Chloe and Jamie try to get closer but failing. "No, don't - GERONIMO" She responded as she grabs her arm before it can flinch. " Just need tiii - BOWTIES" She yells as she grabs her chest again.

A few moments later, she stops hurting and continues on like nothing happened. "Oh, it stopped" The Doctor calmly said. Jamie and Chloe are scared out of their mind and there is a moment of silence. "WHAT. HAPPENED?" Chloe demanded. "YYYeeaah" Jamie replied. "Well, I'm not used to this kind of body so it just me getting used to it. In other words, one of my hearts stopped beating" she replied with both of her hands on her hip while smiling. "Are you su - wait, did you just said one of your hearts" Chloe responded. "Oh, right. I forgot to say I'm a timelord, I mean -lady … oh forget it. Basically, I'm an alien" The Doctor answered.

"YOU'RE AN ALIEN" Jamie and Chloe said in sync. " You look human" Chloe commented surprised by that. "Yeah, you seem british" Jamie said unconvinced. "Yes but not all aliens look like the big-headed grey aliens. Also, I do go there a lot so yes, british" The Doctor answered. "How can we know if you're lying " Jamie asked. Chloe and The Doctor stared at him shocked. "Really. You do realize that I fell from the sky in a box and survived it." The Doctor said shocked with her arms crossed. "Yeah and didn't we see gold dust fly out of her mouth last night" Chloe told Jamie. "Yes, that was left over regeneration energy" The Doctor commented. "See she's obvious …" Chloe said as she processes what The Doctor just said. " … regeneration energy?" Chloe questioned. The Doctor ignores her and says "So, Where's my baby, my Tardis".

"In the garage, but you still haven't explain everything" Chloe told The Doctor. "I know, just let me get ready" The Doctor said as she goes to the garage still smiling. She tries to get the key for the tardis from her coat until she realized she doesn't her coat on. "Ummmm, where's my coat?" The Doctor asked. "I think it's by the dryer in the garage but we'll like some -" Jamie said. The Doctor runs into the garage and sees her tardis with her coat on the dryer. "Ah, yes" The Doctor said to herself as she heads to the dryer.

She picks it up as Chloe and Jamie enter and The Doctor grabs her psychic paper, key, and sonic screwdriver from it. "You know, you should really explain first before you run off" Chloe said. "Now where's the fun in that." The Doctor said as she walked to the two doors of the tardis and tries to open it. "So, girl still repairing herself." The Doctor told herself. "I mean, it did 'crashed'" Jamie answered. "Yes. Now then, I'm gonna need some new clothes." The Doctor continued. Chloe sighs and says "If want some clothes, There's some in the guest room closet". "Great" The Doctor commented.

Then some stray hair gets into The Doctor's eyes and mouth. "Ugh, How do you deal with this much hair?" The Doctor declared while she moved her hair out of her face. Then The Doctor goes upstairs, into the guest room, and looks into the closet. Chloe and Jamie follow her in the guest room. "So, You put both of your clothes here" The Doctor confirmed as she saw a mixture of men's and women's clothing. "Yeah, it's just some clothes we don't use but can you explain now?" Chloe told The Doctor. "Yes of course, just let me get something more comfortable on" The Doctor said as she looked for new clothes. Jamie walks out and closes the door while Chloe stays. "You know I'll like a little privacy, please". "Not until you explain" Chloe responded. The Doctor stops as she unbuttons one button of her shirt and says "Like I said, I'll explain later". Chloe sighs and exits the room and close it. Chloe was still confused but kinda understands. She understood that The Doctor was an alien called a timelord that has a spaceship, which is amazing, but there were still some things she had questions.

A few minutes later, The Doctor comes out with a white buttoned up shirt with a brown beanie and grey jeans. "Not the best outfit but it'll do" The Doctor proclaimed. The Doctor also had one button unbuttoned and was holding her sonic screwdriver with her psychic paper and key in the left shirt pocket. "Oh come on you look great in that" Chloe eased The Doctor. "I don't like this. My boxers keep getting snagged by the pants." The Doctor said tugging her pants. "Oh … God" Jamie said cringing. "You do realize that -" Chloe said as the doorbell rang.

"Wait. I'll get that" Chloe said. Chloe walks down as Jamie follows her. Chloe opens the door and sees a more muscular guy than Jamie, but not by much. He had brown hair, and was wearing a red hat and a gray coat. "Hey Chlo, hey Jams" The person said. "Hey Zandar" Jamie and Chloe said. The Doctor comes downstairs and sees Zandar at the door. "Oh, 'ello" The Doctor introduced herself. "Well, hheelloo" Zander responded flirtatious. Zandar walks towards The Doctor and smirks. "Who are you beautiful. Mind if I get your num -" Zandar continued. The Doctor interrupts him by saying "Well, I can tell I'm in America".

"Yes, and I see that you're British. I do like foreign girls" Zandar responded. The Doctor rolls her eyes and walks to Chloe as she closed the door. "You know you remind me of a friend of mine. Jack was his name, been a while since I last saw him" The Doctor commented. "I like you, mind if I ask you on a da-" Zandar replied.

"Umm Zandar, she is out of your league, trust me." Jamie told Zandar. Zandar turns to Jamie and says "Hey that never stopped me". "Zandar, he's right and why are you here? Usually you meet us at campus" Chloe remarked. "Well, Mr. Henson wasn't there so I just came here" Zandar said turning towards Chloe. "I thought he was always at his house" Jamie said questionably. "Well, he's not today" Zandar replied. "Well that's a bit strange" Chloe commented. The Doctor starts to think about what he said and walks to the window. "Well maybe he's not awake yet" Jamie said.

"Well maybe but the same thing is at every house" Zandar told Jamie. "Now that's weird" Chloe commented. "Hmmmm, maybe they all overslept" Jamie replied. The Doctor opens the door and proclaims "Never assume the obvious reason. Most of the times it's not correct". "Oh come on Doctor, they're just … asleep" Jamie replied.

"I agreed with the doc babe" Zandar told Jamie as he and The Doctor go out. Chloe and Jamie follow them outside. "What are you do -" Chloe demanded. The Doctor interrupts her by saying "Be quiet, and listen. What do you hear?". They stand there for a few minutes. "I don't hear anything" Jamie answered. "Exactly, It's too quiet. Something must be wrong." The Doctor said as she moved her hands around. "Well it is a quiet neighborhood." Jamie answered. "Well yes but there is a forest in your backyard. That might make some kind of noise" The Doctor replied. "Yeah that's a bit weird" Zandar replied. "I agree with you there, Zandar" Chloe agreed.

The Doctor turns her head around to sees a squirrel holding an acorn and holding still. The Doctor walks towards it and takes out her sonic. "Doctor don't scare it" Chloe warned The Doctor. "Yyyeeaah" Jamie commented. The Doctor presses a button on her sonic and points it at the animal as it glows green and makes a whirring noise. Chloe notices that the sonic looked like a blue crystal inside a casing. The sonic stops making noise and glowing green as The Doctor puts it in her face and looking at it as if she's reading it. "Strange, It has no heartbeat but It's still alive" The Doctor wondered.

"Is it frozen in fear." Jaime asked. "No, it's not. It would have ran away already" The Doctor replied. The Doctor thinks about it for a moment. "What time is it" She asked suddenly. "Well babe, it's ... no" Zandar said questionably while looking at his phone. "What" Chloe and Jamie said at the same time. "That's can't be -" Zandar continued. "Zandar, What is it" The Doctor asked. "It's 8:35, but that's impossible" Zandar said confused. "That sounds normal" Jamie replied. "Jamie remember what I say, never assume the better solution" The Doctor replied.

"Now what's wrong with that time" The Doctor continued looking at Zandar. "That's the time I left my house" Zandar replied. There was a moment of silence while The Doctor thought. Then it hits her like a brick. "Oh of course, It's so obvious" The Doctor replied. "What is it" Chloe asked excitedly. "Don't you see. Time has completely been frozen" The Doctor said with her arms out and smiles. The Doctor then stops smiling and crosses her arms as she rubs her chin. "Question is, Who is doing this?" She asks questionably.

* * *

As The Doctor mumble to herself, Zandar hears a noise from the backyard. He looks behind him and back at Jamie and Chloe. He slowly backs away to the source of the noise as everyone was distracted. He opens the wooden fence door and enters the backyard. He hears the noise again and sees it's coming from the forest. He slowly walks towards it slowly and sees a figure.

* * *

"Doctor, what's wrong" Jamie asked. "Yup, we'll like an explanation" Chloe exclaimed. The Doctor looks at them and says "I'm just worried". "How come" Jamie said questionably. "The only person I know, who can do this, is … well, let's just say it's bad" The Doctor replied. "Wait, you know who did this" Chloe asked. "Yes but I hope it's not them" The Doctor said worryingly. Then they hear Zandar scream and The Doctor ran towards the scream leaving Chloe and Jamie behind. "Doctor wait" Chloe said as she ran after The Doctor. "Why doesn't she just stay still long to explain everything" Jamie said as he ran after Chloe.

The Doctor runs into Zandar who looked petrified. The Doctor grabs him by the shoulders and asked quickly "What is it, Zandar. Tell me". Zandar didn't say anything but points to the closed backyard gate. The Doctor walks to the gate with Jamie trying to calm Zandar down and Chloe behind her. The Doctor kicks the gate and almost falls but kicks it open anyways. She walks through with her sonic on, pointing at a figure. It was a eyeless, skinny, red humanoid creature with lumpy, wood like skin and a humongous claw for it's right hand. It's other hand had three fingers and was very small.

When the creature saw The Doctor, it rose it's claw like it was going to fire it. The Doctor responded "Oh of course". The creature's claw starts to glow and immediately The Doctor ran the other way towards Chloe. Chloe sees the creature and asks The Doctor "WHAT IS -". The Doctor interrupts her by saying "RUN!". The Doctor grabs her arm and runs past Jamie. Chloe pulls free from The Doctor and tells Jamie "Come on". Chloe then follows The Doctor and Jamie helps the petrified Zandar up and follows them.

They all run out into the street and The Doctor sees two more of those creatures. "This way." The Doctor tells Chloe, Jamie and the still petrified Zandar. The Doctor runs back towards the house with Chloe, Jamie, and Zandar still behind her. One of the creatures rises it's claw and it fires out a red beam of light that barely misses Chloe and Jamie.

The Doctor runs through the open door, waits for everyone to run in and closes it. As The Doctor pointed her sonic at the door and locked it, Jamie asked "What The Hell were those things Doctor". "Creatures from the Antimatter dimension, Very dangerous" The Doctor replied. "What, Antimatter. Is that bad or what?" Chloe wondered.

"Well let's just say that an old enemy of mine have returned and that means the earth might be destroyed but do-" The Doctor said as she noticed everyone was froze in fear. Then she realized they were looking behind her. She turns around and sees a antimatter creature about to fire it's claw.

"LOOK OUT!" The Doctor yelled as she's about to tackle everyone down. Strange energy comes out of the claw and hits them all. Then they all disappear from thin air in a flash of light.

* * *

 _ **Now this the first part of The first episode, which is a Work in Progress(WIP), of the season one of The 13th Chronicles. I'm Still going to try to update it as much as I can. So, expect the whole First episode to be out soon... or maybe it won't. Just expect it to come, of course.**_


End file.
